


The Snow Globe

by LuckyBanana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: This Christmas, things are going to change.Merry Karedevil Xmas to @irelandhoneybee from your Secret Santa.





	The Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



The snow fell softly that night. There was no wind to speak of, and the plump flakes fell lazily to gather and rest in her hair. Matt couldn't see this, of course, but he knew it all the same. The truth was, when it snowed, the tiny balls of cold matter created the perfect canvas on which to paint Matt's vision. The snowflakes hit her skin with an audible hiss when they melted, the moisture bringing to life the soft fragrance of her shampoo; vanilla and lavender. The crystalline sound of the snow falling formed the brilliant contour of Karen's face, her hair, her figure. Matt knew exactly how beautiful she was in the snow. 

They walked slowly to their destination, in no rush, enjoying each other's company. Since the firm got back together, they'd been relishing in blissful  
normality. It wasn't until Foggy announced his engagement had things started to get intense again. The announcement had bound Matt and Karen closer together, the two outsiders left to smile in the background while Marci and Foggy made plans. 

Matt dreaded the thought of losing Karen, of breaking their delicate balance of working friendship. But he had to say something. He had to do something.  
*  
"We have to do something!!” Karen cried as they meandered under the streetlights on 9th Avenue. 

“But Foggy said, no presents!” Matt protested, amused. 

“Hang Foggy!” Karen laughed. 

And so they walked, arm in arm. Karen carefully leading Matt down the slushy sidewalk, a habit that they both knew was unnecessary, but neither wished to stop.

Due to the fact that Foggy was getting married so soon (on Christmas eve, no less), he'd put the kibosh on Christmas presents. 

“I will find him the perfect gift, you'll see.”  
Karen said, holding tight to Matt's arm, pulling him closer. 

“Karen Page is nothing if not determined.” Matt said. 

Karen blushed. She loved the way Matt said her name. His deep, soft voice gave her chills. She knew that Matt could sense her reaction, feel the warm blood rush to her face, but she couldn't help it. It was one of those involuntary reactions that easily betrayed her feelings. Matt squeezed her arm gently. 

Karen cleared her throat. “We're here!” her voice wobbled. They'd arrived at a tiny stationary shop, just off the main street. Karen began to pull Matt inside when he hesitated. 

“I think I'm going to sit this one out. It seems a bit crowded.” Indeed, the store was packed to the brim with holiday shoppers. “I'll wait for you here.” Matt tapped his stick on the sidewalk. 

“Okay...” Karen said, “I'll see you in a minute then.” Before she could stop herself, she leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek. She entered the store alone, blushing harder than ever.  
*  
Matt rocked on his heels, wracking his brain. How am I going to do this? He thought. Now seemed as good a time as any, but how to say it? He bit the inside of his cheek. Being a lawyer, he was usually pretty good at improvising. But not this time. Matt took off his glasses and rubbed his aching temple.  
*  
Karen stepped out of the store clutching her parcel close to her chest. She frowned when she saw him. Matt thought that he kept himself so guarded, his face calm and his eyes blank and unseeing; but Karen knew the signs. Matt's distant gaze was full of melancholy and his full lips were set in a frown. Something was wrong.  
*  
Matt reached out for Karen's hand. They both said nothing, a pregnant silence between them as they walked down the avenue. By the time they reached the courtyard in front of old St. Patrick's Church, Karen's heart was beating so loudly, it was almost deafening. Matt could feel the warmth from her hands through her gloves. She was starting to breathe heavily and perspire, despite the cold. Matt stopped walking. Karen was seconds away from a panic attack and he knew it. He so badly wanted to stop her pain, to put her at ease, to take her in his arms and never let go. So that's exactly what he did.  
*  
Karen couldn't understand what was the matter. She and Matt had been getting along so well. But something was clearly wrong. Was he going to break up with her? That was absurd because they weren't even going out. Was he leaving the city? Was there a new big bad in town? Were they all in danger again? 

Before Karen completely lost her cool, Matt stopped them. The church was decorated for Christmas, and the little multi coloured lights reflected off Matt's hair and face, making him look like a celestial being. Karen was about to speak, when her voice was taken away from her. Matt took her in his arms and kissed her. They'd kissed before, but not like this. This was different. This was urgent. This was the kiss of a love long denied. 

They made a beautiful picture that night, two lovers clinging to each other while the snow gathered at their feet. As it turns out, Matt didn't have to say anything at all. Karen knew.  
*  
It's a good thing that they were steps away from his apartment, otherwise Matt would have laid them both down and ravaged her, right there in the snow. 

They danced up the stairs to his apartment, disconnecting from each other's embrace only long enough to let their parcels and clothes fall to the floor. 

He couldn't see her as he undressed her, but oh, he could feel her. Her skin was even softer than he had imagined. It was like silk against his lips. He lifted her easily in his arms, feeling the vibrations of her soft laughter as he brought her to his bed.  
*  
Karen had often (often) wondered what sex with Matt Murdock would be like. She would not be disappointed. His skillful warm hands undressed her slowly, every graze of his skin against hers excited her like nothing else. She was fully ready, desperate and hungry for him when he lifted her in his arms. 

Before she knew it, he was on top of her. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to her other senses: his weight on top of her, his gentle growls of pleasure, the taste of his full wet lips...intoxicating. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Matt ran his hands down the length of her body, exploring and massaging her skin. His fingers teased her, tortured her. Karen was on the verge of ecstatic tears when he finally pushed into her, more aggressive than one would expect from mild mannered Matt Murdock, but it was exactly what Karen needed.  
*  
Finally, finally...she was his, fully and completely. Matt could sense her desperate desire as he took her at last. It took all of his self control not to hurt her, the bed shook and rattled from the force of his rhythm. He penetrated her deeper and deeper with each thrust, the pleasure was sharp and almost painfully acute. The sensation was heightened further by the fact that Matt could feel Karen climax around him like a violent wave. He let himself go with her.  
*  
They lay together in silence, Karen traced a large angry scar that adorned Matt's chest. He had so many scars, Karen would eventually get around to counting them all (there were 137). They weren't ugly in her eyes. They were beautiful. Each one was a badge of honour in the fight for good, worn proudly by the bravest man she'd ever known. Karen felt privileged to be allowed to see Matt so exposed. He sighed at her touch. His eyes closed and his face relaxed, he looked at peace. 

She jumped a little and giggled when he spoke. 

“I almost forgot. What did you end up getting as a gift for Foggy?”

Karen bounced off the bed and skipped, naked, into the living room. She picked up her discarded parcel and was alarmed to find the bag wet, and full of glass. 

She pouted as she lay back down on the bed. “It broke.” she said. 

“What broke?” 

Karen spared no detail describing the tiny personalized snow globe. It was a dome filled with glittery snowflakes, and when you turned the crank at its base, it played a tinny rendition of Let It Snow. In the center had been a snowman holding a small rustic sign that read: Happy Holidays from Nelson, Murdock & Page. Karen remarked that the snowman reminded her of a little Foggy.

When she was finished, Matt cleared his throat. “That sounds….”

Karen cocked an eyebrow. 

“Tacky as hell.” he laughed.

Karen laughed. “Joke’s on you!” she replied. “I got you one too.”

“Is it broken?” Matt asked.

“No, and yours has a fox, not a snowman.” 

“Well, you can give that one to Foggy. I already got my Christmas present. And I plan on unwrapping it again before the night is over.” Matt said, kissing Karen with renewed abandon.


End file.
